Va a Escampar
by Yuzuriha Mei
Summary: Naruto debía pedir la mano de Hinata y eso lo tenía muy estresado. -Tengo que... pedir… la mano de Hinata -Tanto lío por eso -¡¿COMÓ QUE TANTO LÍO POR ESO? ¡¿SABES QUE ES A HYUGA HIASHI A QUIEN TENGO QUE HABLARLE?
1. Confesión

Hola les traigo un fic que en si relata al vida de Naruto después de la guerra, su relación con Hinata y sus amigos. También va a ver historias de los demás personajes, como siguieron con sus vidas. Para esto me inspire en la canción "Va a Escampar" de la Vela Puerca muy buen tema les recomiendo que lo escuchen.

**Summary:** El verte allí parada defendiéndome, el saber que siempre me quisiste por lo que soy y que estabas dispuesta a morir por mi-suspira-dejaste de ser la niña rarita y sosa, pasaste a ser la mujer más bella del mundo y con la que quería estar.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Aclaraciones: **"así piensan"

* * *

**.:**Confesión**:.**

* * *

La Cuarta Guerra Ninja había acabado. Cada shinobi y kunoichi se dirigía de nuevo a su hogar. Así lo hacía una gran caravana de ninjas de la hoja. Entre estos se encontraban dos de particulares colores de cabello, amarillo y rosa.

-¿Cuánto falta? 'ttebayo.

-Ya falta menos Naruto, deja de quejarte.

Sakura estaba harta del rubio. No lo golpeaba como siempre porque seguramente lo mataba.

-Estoy cansado.

-Eso te pasa por llevar a Hinata.

La peliazul había recibido un golpe bastante grave que, en realidad, era dirigido hacía Naruto. No estaba en peligro de muerte, pero si muy cansada.

El hiperactivo ninja, sin consultarle, la cargo en su espalda y se comprometió a llevarla lo que quedaba de camino. Obviamente Hinata no pudo soportar eso, sumado a su cansancio por la lucha, cayo vencida sobre la espalda del rubio.

-No es por eso. Además, extrañamente, ella no pesa nada.

"Encima de un enorme busto y un generoso trasero, ahora me viene con que no es nada gorda. Que envidia ¡SHANNARO!"

-¿Ya falta menos 'tteba…?

-¡YA BASTA NARUTO!-grita exasperada-Mira al frente.

Dicho y hecho el rubio lo hizo. Sus ojos azules se iluminaron de felicidad al ver allí la entrada a Konoha, su hogar. Pero la felicidad no le duro mucho. Su cuerpo lo traiciono y cayó al suelo. Evito que el cuerpo de Hinata tocara el suelo con el suyo propio.

-¡NARUTO!-grita preocupada Sakura.

-Estoy bien dattebayo. Solo necesito descansar.

-Para nada-se escucha la voz de la Hokage-Tú te vas derechito al hospital.

Naruto intenta reclamar, pero ya no tiene energía ni para hablar. Siente sus parpados cada vez más pesados, hasta que empieza a pestañar.

-Naruto-kun.

Es lo último que escucha, para luego caer en un profundo sueño.

-Hinata-susurra.

Abre sus ojos y como si hubiera sido invocada, la susodicha se encontraba a su lado durmiendo. Naruto corre algunos cabellos de su cara y piensa que le dolería el cuerpo al despertarse, por estar durmiendo en tan incómoda posición.

Voltea la vista hacía la puerta, al escucharla abrirse. Entrando estaba su amiga Sakura. Primero lo mira a él con una sonrisa feliz y luego ve a la chica a su lado durmiendo. La pelirosa le dedica una mirada tierna, casi como si se tratara de una hermana mayor viendo a su hermanita.

-Veo que despertaste-dice en voz baja-¿Cómo te sientes?

Se acerca a Naruto para revisarlo.

-Bien-responde simplemente-¿Desde cuándo esta aquí?

-Mmm creo que despertó el domingo por la tarde. Estuvo tres días inconsciente.

-Tres días…

Esa información lo ponía triste. Hinata estuvo tres días inconsciente solo por protegerlo. "Al final, siempre eres tú la que me protege"

-Desde entonces se quedo aquí.

-Ya veo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido?

-Una semana.

-¡UNA SE…!

La pelirosa tapo la boca de su amigo, para evitar que siguiera gritando.

-Shhh.

Lo chita y con la mirada señala a la durmiente peliazul.

-¿Quieres que se despierte? Aunque tiene el sueño pesado, mira que no levantarse con tu gritos.

Naruto ignora el comentario de su amiga y decide preguntarle como se estaba.

-¿Tu como estas? Sakura-chan.

-Bien, ayudando en todo lo que pueda.

-¿Y los demás?

-También están bien. Algunos siguen aquí y otros van y vienen.

Ambos se quedan unos minutos en silencio, cada uno en sus pensamientos.

-Gomen Sakura-chan.

-¿Nande?-pregunta sin entender.

-Otra vez…-aprieta sus puños frustrado-…no pude traer al teme.

Sakura lo mira cariñosamente, se acerca a la venta y niega con la cabeza.

-Ya te dije que te liberaba de esa promesa-dice mientras el viento agita sus rosados cabellos-Si lo vas a hacer será porque tú quieres-da la vuelta con una sonrisa-No me debes nada.

-Sakura…

-Decidí madurar y seguir adelante-se aleja de la ventana y camina hacia la puerta. Naruto la sigue con la mirada-Si algún día logras traerlo, estaré feliz y espero que los tres podamos ser amigos-el rubio sonríe débilmente-Naruto-lo llama antes de salir. El chico mira la espalda de su amiga-Tú deberías hacer lo mismo-dice mirando de reojo a Hinata.

-Lo sé-dice y la chica sonríe.

-Ja ne-se despide y los deja solos.

Naruto suspira y mira a la chica a su lado. Recuerda la vez que lo salvo de Pain, cuando se le confesó. Tenía que admitir que eso lo había sorprendido. Pero al recapitular cosas, dejaba de sorprenderle. Eso explicaba sus sonrojos, porque se ponía tan nerviosa en su presencia y se desmayaba si invadía, mucho, su espacio personal. También explicaba el porqué lo animaba tanto y de su estima. Si fue una sorpresa, pero fue una agradable. El enterarse que alguien lo quería, no que lo amaba por quien siempre fue.

-Siempre estuviste ahí y nunca abrí los ojos para verte-acariciaba su cabello y observaba sus lindas facciones. Desde sus abudantes y largas pestañas, su nívea piel, su pequeña nariz y esos rosados, y tentadores, labios. Ella era muy bella y atractiva.

Al sentir las carisias, Hinata empezó a desperezarse hasta, finalmente, despertar por completo. Naruto le sonrío, lo que provoco que la chica se sonrojara. Contrario a lo que él esperaba, Hinata se lanzo contra él y lo abrazo diciendo lo mucho que se alegraba de que estuviera despierto. Con los ojos abiertos, y sin poder creer que la tímida Hyuga lo estuviera abrazando, le corresponde el cariño rodeándola con sus brazos. Así estuvieron durante unos minutos, hasta que la chica se da cuentade que se encontraba abrazando a Naruto.

-Y-yo…t-tu…etto, Na-naruto-kun...-muerta de vergüenza, trata de separarse, pero el rubio no la deja-Naruto-kun…

-Es muy suave…y huele bien.

Él tenía cabeza escondida en los cabellos azulados. Hinata se sonroja furiosamente, tanto que parecía un tomate. Naruto sonríe por esto, y se plantea el no dejar que nadie mas que el, haga sonrojar así a la chica

-Ne, Hinata.

-H-hai.

-Has estado cuidándome todo este tiempo.

No lo pregunta, lo afirma, eso solo puso más nerviosa a la chica.

-Arigatou.

-De nada-lo dice tan bajito, que si no fuera porque el Uzumaki estuviera tan cerca de ella, no la hubiera escuchado-T-tú te mo-molestaste en traerme, e-era lo menos que po-podía hacer.

-Ósea, que no lo hiciste porque me querías-dice fingiendo tristeza.

-I-ie, por eso también…-a medida que hablaba, su voz se iba haciendo más bajita.

-Hinata, tu y yo nos debemos una charla dattebayo-dice, soltándola.

La chica lo mira sin entender, hasta que cierta declaración le vino a sus memorias.

-N-no es necesa…-Naruto la silencia, poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Déjame hablar a mi-nunca había visto tan serio al rubio ninja. Eso la extraño.-Sabes, de pequeños me parecías una persona rara y sosa, pero luego de tus palabras de aliento, me di cuenta que las personas como tú me caían bien.

Hace una pausa y ambos rememoran la escena de cuando Naruto iba a pelear con Neji.

-Lugo me fui por tres años y cuando volví y te vi, aunque reconozco que me di cuenta que eras más bonita-esto la hace sonrojar-seguías siendo medio rara. Después de eso solo tenía cabeza para todos los problemas que había y mi promesa. Hasta que tú me rescataste-ambos sonríen-el verte allí parada defendiéndome, el saber que siempre me quisiste por lo que soy y que estabas dispuesta a morir por mi-suspira-dejaste de ser la niña rarita y sosa, pasaste a ser la mujer más bella del mundo y con la que quería estar.

Hinata abre los ojos sorprendida ante esa declaración. Naruto aprovecha su desconcierto, para tomarla por los brazos y posicionarla de bajo suyo.

-No puedo decir que te amo, pero tu realmente me gustas mucho Hinata dattebayo.

-Naruto-kun…

-Así que…-acaricia su mejilla-¿Qué dice de intentarlo?

Le pregunta con una sonrisa, zorruna, estampada en su cara. La sorpresa se veía reflejada en esos perlados ojos. Al instante, la sorpresa fue reemplazada por alegría.

-¡HAI!

Naruto solo se inclina, con la sonrisa todavía en su cara, y presiona suavemente sus labios con los de la chica. Ambos estaban muy nerviosos. Puede que no sea el primer beso Naruto recibía, pero si era el primero que daba. Por sus parte, Hinata si estaba perdiendo con él la virginidad de sus labios. Al cabo de unos minutos, cuando ya necesitaban del oxigeno, se separan.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Escuchan un grito, bastante chillón. Al instante supieron de quien se trataba. Con miedo, deseando que no sea verdad, giran sus cabezas hacia la entrada de la habitación.

-¡¿ES ENCERIO?.

Exclama Naruto sin poder creérselo. Allí estaban todos, y no exageraba, todos sus compañeros. Kiba, Shino, Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, que fue la que grito, TenTen, Lee, que decía algo de la primavera de la juventud, Sakura y Neji, que no lo miraba nada lindo.

-Naruto no sabía que podías ser tan tierno-dice Ino.

-¿Qué tanto escucharon?-pregunta temeroso.

-Todo-contesta Shikamaru, con una mueca burlona en su rostro.

-Vaya Naruto, no pensaba que eras tan cursi-se mofa Kiba-No puedo decir que te amo, pero tu realmente me gustas mucho.

Lo imita el chico perruno y los demás, excepto Neji, estallan en risas. Naruto quería morirse. El saber que todos sus amigos habían escuchado, de algo tan íntimo que solo les concernía a él y a Hinata, lo molestaba y avergonzaba mucho.

-¡URUSAI BAKA!-protesta sonrojado.

Pero nadie le hace caso y siguen riéndose a costa suya. Baja la mirada, al notar que la peliazul no decía nada. No le sorprendió en absoluto con lo que se encontró. Estaba desmayada. No la culpaba, si eso lo había avergonzado a él, ni se quizo imaginar lo que causo en la chica.

-¡¿PARA QUE RAYOS VIENIERON TODOS AQUÍ?

-Veníamos a ver como estabas-le dice Kiba.

-Pues ya ven, estoy bien-los mira con ojos fulminantes-ahora… ¡VAYANSE!

-Hay que malagradecido eres, todavía que nos tomamos la molestia de venir-Ino lo mira ceñudamente.

-Nadie les pidió que lo hicieran.

-Problemático.

-Tú cállate.

Shikamaru solo bosteza, eso fastidia mas al rubio.

-Mmm, creo que interrumpimos un momento muy importante-habla de repente Sai. Todos lo miran sorprendidos.

-Exacto, así que les pido…

-Ellos iban a *cojer-dice con una sonrisa el chico.

Todos lo ven de nuevo, pero esta vez sonrojados. Voltean su vista a Naruto, que tenía la mandíbula por el suelo.

-¿Dije algo malo?-pregunta el pelinegro, lo que hace estallar al rubio.

-¡LARGO DE AQUÍ DATTEBAYO!

* * *

*Aquí en Argentina, al menos en Buenos Aires, cojer significa tener sexo.

El que haya llegado hasta aquí no sea malo y deje un review ¬¬

Ja Ne. Mei-chan :D


	2. Novia

Oyasumi! Aquí Mei con otro cap. de Va a escampar, esperto que lo disfruten como al otro y ya no jodo mas los dejo leer :P

**Summary:** Escribió sus iniciales U.N y debajo solo una H. Curiosa le pregunto, porque solo había puesto la H. -Espero que un día pueda volver y poner al lado de esa H una U-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**.:**Novia**:.**

* * *

Dos meses habían pasado desde su confesión en aquel hospital. Dos meses geniales, sacando de lado el que Kiba, Choji y Shikamaru no pararan de joderle por su cursilería, que Neji lo amenazara cada dos por tres y que la abuela y Kakashi-sensei trataran de darle, "la charla". Se estremeció ante ese recuerdo, no quería repetir esa experiencia, bastante traumante había sido con Ero-sennin.

Pero a pesar que esos dos meses habían sido estupendos, últimamente sentía distante a Hinata. No lo entendía, si todo venía estando genial. La pasaban bien juntos, ella le hacía ramen, la invitaba a salir, pagaba él, le daba regalos, la mimaba y la trababa como se merecía. Pero ella le rehuía, lo evitaba y cuando estaban juntos, era como si ella no estuviera presente. Lo miraba triste y se iba muy rápido.

Estaba que se exprimía lo sesos para entenderla. Hasta fue con varias personas para que le dieran una explicación y lo orientaran en cómo solucionar este problema.

Primero fue con Kakashi-sensei, que le dijo que quizás tenía la regla. Descarto eso porque en todo ese tiempo que estuvieron juntos, en el que seguramente le habría venido, nunca se comporto diferente. Luego fue con Shikamaru, este solo le dijo que las mujeres eran problemáticas y era imposible entenderlas, eso no le sirvió para nada.

Decidió después ir con Sai. TERRIBLE ERROR. Este le dijo que posiblemente estaba insatisfecha sexualmente por el pequeño pene que tenía, ¡hasta trato de pasarle secretos para complacer a una mujer! Una pérdida de tiempo, que podía esperar de un pervertido. Todavía se preguntaba que le había pasado por la cabeza para pensar que, justamente Sai, podría ayudarlo.

Así fue pasando por varios de sus amigos hombres. Choji le dijo que por ahí tenía hambre, Kiba le gruño y le dijo que más vale que lo arreglara, Shino no dijo nada, Neji hizo lo mismo que Kiba, Lee y Gai-sensei solo gritaron alguna estupidez relacionada a la primavera de la juventud y Konohamaru era todavía muy pequeño, para entender de estas cosas. Iba a resignarse, cuando un foquito se encendió en su cerebro. Se golpeo la cabeza por no haber pensado antes en él. Iruka-sensei. Se fue corriendo a buscarlo, y como siempre su sensei le dio un buen consejo. "Quien comprende mejor a una mujer, que una misma mujer" fueron las sabias palabras de Iruka.

Por eso mismo, ahora se encontraba buscando a la mujer con la que más confianza tenía, su compañera Sakura. Cuando diviso una mata de pelo rosa, comenzó a gritar su nombre y mover los brazos para que lo viera. Naruto le pidió de hablar a solas por algo importante. La chica acepto, extrañada, pensando que le podía pasar a su rubio amigo.

Fueron hasta Ichiraku Ramen, una vez le hubieran servido el ramen, Naruto le relata lo sucedido y le pregunta qué rayos había hecho mal.

-*Sou ka…-la pelirosa sorbe unos fideos, antes de continuar-La verdad…

Naruto la mira expectante, esperando, a que le diera la tan esperada solución a sus problemas.

-No tengo ni idea de que le pueda molestar.

-¡¿NANI?-Naruto la mira suplicante.

-Es extraño-dice la chica, ignorando su reclamo-Por lo que me contaste, estás haciendo bien las cosas .Hasta fuiste muy romántico cuando te confesaste y le pediste ser tu novia.

-Etto, yo no le pedí que fuera mi novia dattebayo-dice el rubio.

Un silencio, bastante incomodo, se sume entre ellos. Sakura lo miraba si expresión en su rostro y Naruto solo sudaba y rogaba que no haya dicho ninguna idiotez.

-¡NO LE PEDISTE QUE FUERA TU NOVIA! ¡¿ACASO ERES TARADO?-estalla la chica, que lo zamarreaba.

-¡GOMEN DATTEBAYO!-grita con unas cascaditas cayendo por sus ojos.

-¡ESO DICELO A ELLA! ¡BAKA!-le reta y lo golpea.

-¡N-no pensé que fuera importante dattebayo!-Sakura lo mira asesinamente. Él se encoge, del miedo-P-pe-pensé que lo daría por hecho.

-¡NARUTO!

-¡NO ME MATES 'TTEBAYO!

La chica suspira, resignada a la idiotez de los hombres. A las chicas les gustaba que se les confesaran y le pidieran ser sus novias. Eso era algo importante, para saber que la cosa iba en serio. Más aún si esa chica es Hyuga Hinata, alguien muy linda, tierna y atenta, pero también insegura y temerosa.

-Ahí tienes tu respuesta-se siente y continua comiendo. Naruto se levanta y vuelve a su asiento, pero no toca su tazón de ramen.

-Sigo sin entender-Sakura suspira y procede a explicarle, con toda la paciencia posible.

-Hinata es atenta, humilde, amable, una buena persona y a eso añádele lo bella que es, gran partido ¿Ne?

Naruto asiente, y piensa lo afortunado que es, al tener una chica así a su lado.

Pero-el ojiazul presta más atención ante ese pero-como todo persona, por más buena que sea, tiene sus defectos. A esos atributos súmale que es muy tímida, vergonzosa, insegura y tiene la autoestima por los suelos.

Naruto lo medita y comienza a pensar, que realmente fue un idiota. Como podía esperar que alguien tan inseguro, como lo era Hinata, diera por hecho que eran pareja, simplemente porque le dijo que le gustaba. Ni siquiera había correspondido, al cien por ciento, igual sus sentimientos.

-Soy un imbécil-dice y choca su mano contra su frente.

-Da, no me digas genio-el rubio la mira un poco molesto por eso.

-Arigatou, Sakura-chan-pone dinero sobre la barra y se levanta-Me voy. Ja ne.

Se despide y desaparece en una nube de humo.

-Ja ne.

Se despide, con el asombro estampado en su rostro. Naruto, el traga ramen, se había sin siquiera terminar un tazón.

Realmente lo atontaste Hinata-comenta al aire y con una sonrisa en su rostro, sigue comiendo.

* * *

En otra parte de la aldea, cierta peliazul caminaba tranquilamente. Estaba confundida. No entendía a Naruto. Según él, ella era maravillosa y la pasaba muy bien. Cocinaba bien, era tierna y amable con su persona, no le gritaba ni lo golpeaba, y decía que cada día le gustaba más. Por eso y otras cosas, Hinata no entendía porque no le pedía ser su novia. Aceptaba que fueron dos meses geniales y salidos de un sueño, pero temía que ese sueño terminar o peor, pasara a ser una pesadilla.

Es que, vamos era Hinata, la rara, sosa, tímida, vergonzosa y para nada especial Hinata. Para ella, el rubio ninja era por lejos él hombre soñado para cualquier mujer. Y todo lo contrario a lo que pensaba Naruto, era muy popular entre el ambiente femenino. A pesar de que le haya dicho que lo intentaran, estaba decidida a enfrentarlo y decirle que si no quería nada serio, esto nunca funcionaría.

-Vamos Hinata, tu puedes-se daba ánimos-E-eres una Hyuga, saca ese orgullo que tienes escondido.

Con los puños a la altura de su pecho, dio un paso decidida, pero a los pocos segundos, se detenía. Así estaba desde, más o menos, diez minutos-Que bien escondido esta.

Desanimada, inconscientemente sus pies la dirigen al parque. Al darse cuenta en donde se encontraba, no hace sino suspirar deprimida. Allí había tenido su primera cita con Naruto.

-Naruto-kun…-se siente en las ramas de un árbol, pero no cualquier árbol, sino su árbol. Vuelve a suspirar y cierra sus ojos, recordando ese día.

El ojiazul, recién salido del hospital, la invito a un pic-nic. Daba gracias que ya podía mantenerse consiente cuando le hablaba, sino se hubiera desmayado allí mismo. Estuvo contando los minutos para ese encuentro y todo el tiempo esperado valió la pena.

Fue estupendo, comieron y juguetearon un rato como un par de niños. El la hacía reír y podía decir con total orgullo que ya no tartamudeaba a hablarle, a menos que dijera algo que la descolocara. Hasta en un momento se acercaron unos niños de la academia, que pidieron que el héroe de Konoha jugara con ellos. Naruto había dudado, pero fue ella misma la que contesto que con gusto él lo haría. Claro que el chico no la dejo atrás y la insto a venir, cuando obtuvo el apoyo de los niños, no tuvo más opción que ir.

Cuando los niños se fueron, volvieron a sentarse al mismo árbol en el que ella estaba en ese momento. Hablaron de trivialidades .La cabeza de Naruto estaba sobre las piernas de Hinata, mientras ella le acariciaba el dorado cabello. Sin darse cuenta terminaron hablando del futuro, en el cual el ninja veía, obviamente, el ser Hokage pero además también se veía en una bonita casa, con una hermosa esposa y tres o cuatro lindos hijos.

Cuando le pregunta si cuatro eran demasiado para ella, casi muere. Totalmente muda y sin poder despegar sus labios, el solo río y se levanto. Saco una kunai y sobre la corteza, hizo algo, a su parecer, bastante cliché pero que no dejaba de ser tierno. Escribió sus iniciales U.N y debajo solo una H. Curiosa le pregunto, porque solo había puesto la H.

Todavía tenía frescas cada una de las palabras que le dijo.

-Espero que un día pueda volver y poner al lado de esa H una U-recita la chica, las palabras del rubio, acariciando con sumo cariño esas iniciales-Yo también lo espero-musita triste.

-¡Hinata-chan!-escucha su nombre-¡Hinata-chan!-vuelve al vista, para saber quien la busca. Casi le da un infarto, cuando sus ojos perla se encuentran con los cielos del dueño de sus pensamientos-Por fin te encuentro 'ttebayo.

-Naruto-kun…

-¿Puedo sentarme?-la ojiperla solo asiente-Hina-chan, tenemos que hablar-le dice seriamente Naruto.

-¿A-ahora?-pregunta asustada. No estaba preparada para que ese sueño terminaba, necesitaba prepararse. El rubio asiente, dándole a entender que eso no podía esperar.

-Es muy importante, lo que tengo que decirte-Hinata se queda callada, el lo interpreta como que podía continuar, aunque enrealida, la peliazul no hablaba porque si lo hacía, se largaba a llorar-Escucha, Hina-chan…yo… Gomen…-se detiene al escuchar los sollozos de la chica. Asustado, la toma por su barbilla y levante su rostro para limpiar sus lagrimas-¿Qué sucede?

-Y-yo… no tienes que decirlo Naruto-kun-las lagrimas, no paraban de caer cual cataratas-lo entiendo, por lo menos lo intentaste, quizás haya alguien más que sea para mi…

-¡¿De que hablas 'ttebayo?-pregunta confundido y ofuscado.

-T-tu quieres terminar conmigo… ¿No?-pregunta con carita de perrito maltratado, que el rubio no se contuvo y la abrazo fuertemente contra su pecho.

-Tonta-le dice. Hinata ya estaba más que confudida-Te quería pedir perdón por ser yo un baka.

-¿Nani?-confirmado, no entendía nada. Naruto solo ría ante su cara de confucion total.

-El día en que te dije que me gustas y de intenterlo-la peliazul sonríe, inconcientemente, ante ese recuerdo, el chico igual-Di por sentado que entendías, que te pedía ser mi novia.

-Gomen… sigo sin entender-oh, Hinata si entendía, pero lo quería escuchar de sus propios labios.

-Hyuga Hinata-comienza caballerosamente, tomando sus manos-¿me haría el honor de ser mi novio? Di que sí 'ttebayo-le susurra en su oído, ella sonríe y se lanza a sus brazos, tirándolos en el pasto.

-Si acepto, Uzumaki Naruto-el chico sonríe y rueda para quedar encima suyo.

-Creo que ahora viene la parte del beso-dice y se acerca a sus labios, para finalmente unirlos.

Sin saberlo, a lo lejos cierto chico perruno los observa, sentando en unos de los tantos bancos del parque.

-¿Kiba?-escucha a su lado. Voltea y se encuentra con nadie más que Sakura.

-¿Sakura?-la chica saluda con su mano y se sienta a la par suyo-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo mismo que tú, por lo que veo-dice señalando con los ojos, a la pareja a lo lejos.

-Mph, son novios oficialmente.

-Sou ka- a la ojijade le asalta una duda-¿Te molesta?

-No. Pero ahora tengo que tener una charla muy seria con tu amigo.

-No seas muy rudo-bromea.

-Yo no voy a hacer nada al lado de Neji-Sakura ríe, a su amigo le esperaban unos cuantos líos. Hyuga Neji, eso era aun mas nada al lado de Hyuga Hiashi.

* * *

(1)*Sou Ka: Veo.

Muchas gracias a los que dejaron reviews en el otro cap:lilipli, Violeta Todd, The Gray-Eyed Girl, Dublealfa, Guest, Annimo y Noelialuna

Ja ne. Mei-chan :)


	3. Hermanos

OYASUMI! Aca les vengo con otro capitulo que espero les guste tanto como el anterior.

Queria agradecer a: Noelialuna, , Dublealfa, Namikaze Rock y lilipili por sus reviews ^.^

**Summary:** Naruto no sabía que al tener como novia a Hinata, también tendría a tres hermanos celosos tras suyo, vigilando que todo estuviera bien. Pero se lo advirtieron y el no hizo caso.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**.:**Hermanos**:.**

* * *

La tarde caía sobre Konoha. La gente se encontraba abundante por las calles, algunos hacía compras de último momento, otros simplemente paseaban. Los niños pequeños corrían y fingían ser ninjas. Todo estaba en completa calma y nada se encontraba fuera de lo normal.

Bueno… nada salvo un ninja, de extravagante cabellera rubia, corriendo por su vida.

-¡¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi? 'ttebayo-se auto compadecía el chico. Llevaba más de diez minutos corriendo, evitando el ser alcanzado por su, más que asegurada, muerte.

-¡¿ACASO NO ENTENDISTE CUANDO TE DIJE QUE LA RESPETARAS?-un furioso Neji perseguía a Naruto- ¡*SUKEBE!

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE FUE UN ACCIDENTE DATTEBAYO!-unas enormes cascaditas recorrían las mejillas de Naruto.

El mundo no era justo con él, no merecía morir tan pronto.

-¡ALGUIEN AYUDEME!

La gente miraba extrañada la escena. El héroe de Konoha era perseguido por el genio Hyuga. Era verdaderamente insólito.

Para entender mejor esto, habría que trasladarnos unas horas antes, más precisamente, al principio de ese día.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto se podía auto-proclamar el hombre más feliz, sobre la faz de la tierra. Luego de haber gritado a los cuatro vientos que Hinata era SU novia, y advertir a cuanto pervertido ronde que si la miraban de más los molía a golpes y que si la tocaban directamente morían, oficialmente se podían llamar una pareja.

Para su desgracia, la Hokage la mando a llamar esa misma tarde para una misión, junto con Sakura e Ino.

Aun peor. Era más que probable que estuviera fuera dos semanas, por lo que su festejo por ser novios, y primera cita como tales, tenía que posponerse hasta su regreso.

Naruto trato de convencer a Tsunade de que mandara a otra persona en su lugar, pero ella decía que no podía ser.

Estaba a punto de convencerla, pero… la embarro al llamarla vieja.

Completamente furiosa le grito que Hinata se iría a esa misión y que él no tendría ninguna hasta nuevo aviso. A riesgo de empeorar la situación, y morir, se largo sin decir una palabra, aunque en su mente no se contuvo en decir todos los adjetivos más tiernos y lindo para la Godaime.

-¡*Kuso!-realmente le hastiaba la situación-Todavía falta un día para que vuelva.

En realidad tendrían que haber regresado hace tres días, pero un inconveniente en la misión, hizo que se alargara más de lo estimado.

Lo único que reconfortaba al rubio, era lo que su novia le había prometido hacer a su retorno.

**Flash Back**

La peliazul solo podía mirar preocupada a la persona a su lado. Si quería Naruto podía decir muchos insultos juntos y de corrido.

A ella también le molestaba la situación, pero era una kunoichi y como tal su deber era hacer todo lo posible por el bien de su aldea. Podrían salir y festejar juntos, cuando volviera. Seguramente esas dos semanas se pasarían volando.

Miro a su costado al escuchar otro improperio para la quinta. Suspira, a quien engañaba esas dos semanas serían eternas.

-¡Esa vieja *pai pai, que le costaba!

-Naruto-kun, Hokage-sama hace esto porque es su trabajo no para molestarte-trata de hacerlo entrar en razón.

-¡Pero Hina-chaaaan…!-replica como niño caprichoso. Hinata solo niega divertida.

-Cuando menos te des cuenta, estaré aquí de nuevo-le sonríe cariñosamente. Naruto se la devuelve pero más apagada-Y... tendremos nuestra primera cita como novios… ¿ne?

El chico solo asiente débilmente. Hinata frunce el ceño e infla sus cachetes molesta, Naruto no se la estaba poniendo fácil-Te preparare ramen casero… ¿Qué te parece eso?

Al instante la cara le cambio completamente y una sonrisa zorruna se extendió por toda su faz.

-¡Hina-chan es la mejor novia dattebayo!-emocionado la rodea con sus brazos y la alza, para luego comenzar a dar vueltas. La chica solo ríe y le dice que pare.

**End Flash Back**

Al otro día la despidió, en la entrada de la aldea, y le hizo acordar que le debía ramen y una cita.

Los primeros días se le hicieron muy largos y no había cosa que lo animara. Cuando Tsunade, harta del patético estado del rubio, irrumpió en su apartamento y lo golpeo hasta que entrara en razón, se decidió a salir y despejar su cabeza. Lo había hecho más por amenaza de la blonda que por iniciativa propia.

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, la abuela había hecho bien en golpearlo. Ese razonamiento lo hizo reír fuertemente, nunca pensó que un día llegaría a creer que el que Tsunade lo golpeara le haría bien.

Los otros día, posteriores a la golpiza, entreno con sus compañeros, practico algunos jutsus, ayudo a Konohamaru y comió mucho ramen.

Todo había mejorado, estaba bastante contento. Pero… no le duro mucho.

Hacía un par de día había recibido un buen "concejo" de parte de Shino y una "amenaza de muerte" por parte de Kiba y Akamaru.

¿Cuál era el motivo de esto?

Eso se respondía fácilmente. Ese motivo era pequeño, con lindas facciones, cabello azulado y ojos perlados.

Si señores, los compañeros de la chica lo increparon tal cual como hermanos mayores que protegen a su hermanita.

Y no es que fuera cobarde, no señor. Pero… por si las dudas, solo por si las dudas mejor hacía caso.

Todavía recordaba perfectamente los insectos de Shino rodeándolo y su vista, siempre oculta, fijada en él, impasible, serio y tétrico. Siendo simplemente Shino, pero aun más aterrador.

Kiba fue más directo, lo acorralo contra una pared y, textualmente, dijo que si Hinata lloraba o la lastimaba de alguna otra forma, le rompería cada hueso y diente que hubiera en su cuerpo. Akamaru a su lado, ladro reafirmando lo dicho por su dueño, como diciendo que el ayudaría con eso.

Suspiro, todavía era joven, quería crecer, ser Hokage y formar una familia con Hinata. Y para eso necesitaba, si o si, estar vivo.

Igualmente le extraño que cierto miembro del Clan Hyuga no lo visitara. Porque vamos, todo el mundo sabía lo protector que era Neji ahora con su prima. Por días se estuvo persiguiendo, desconfiando de todo el mundo y volteando, cada dos por tres, a todos lados.

Expectante, temeroso, se esperaba que en cualquier momento el Hyuga atacara.

Pero nunca paso. Por eso mismo se convenció que Neji confiaba en él y sabría que no lastimaría a Hinata.

Tonto y pobre iluso.

Así sentía en esos momentos, acorralado en un callejón desértico con la mira escrutadora de Hyuga Neji.

-Creo que comprenderás porque estoy aquí-frío y directo, todo un Hyuga.

El rubio traga pesadamente y asiente, sintiendo el sudor deslizarle por toda su cara. Estaba más que seguro, que su cara de terror era más que evidente.

-Perfecto, esto acortara las cosas-se acerca más a Naruto y lo levanta por el cuello de su campera-Seré breve, Hinata-sama es una dama inocente y pura, te pasa de listo y tocas donde no debes…-ante cada palabra sentía como la mirada del chico le taladraba el cerebro-…y no vives para contarla.

Lo tira bruscamente al piso y se sacude las manos. Le da la espalda y cuando el rubio suspira ya de alivio, se queda de piedra cuando su profunda voz se vuelve a escuchar.

-Creo que está de más decir que ni una lágrima debe deslizarse por sus mejillas.

-*H-hai.

Sin decir una palabra más, se va.

-Cr-creo q-que me meo…-con las manos en su corazón y lagrimillas asomándose en sus ojos, Naruto emprende camino de vuelta a su casa-¡HINA-CHAN VUELVE!

* * *

Tres chicas iban de rama en rama, cansadas pero felices de volver a su hogar. Al divisarse la entrada de Konoha, apuraron el paso para poder finalmente llegar. Saludaron a Izumo y Kotetsu, y se dirigieron cada una a su destino.

-¡Por fin devuelta! Bueno chicas yo me marcho a tomar un merecido baño. Bye Bye-se despide la coqueta rubia, y desaparece en una nube de humo.

-¡INO CERDA!-grita enojada Sakura. La muy maldita se largo para no acompañarla a dejar el informa.

Viendo que la pelirosa echaba humo por las orejas, Hinata trato de calmarla-S-sakura-san, si quiere yo puedo acompañarle…

-¡Nada de eso!-le para el carro Sakura, poniendo su mano extendida frente a su cara-Tu ve a ver a Naruto-le ordena. Hinata le ve agradecida-El muy *baka habrá estado contando los minutos para verte… aunque dudo que sepa contar tanto.

Ambas ríen ante eso, y la ojiperla no puede evitar sentirse un poco mal por eso.

-Sakura-san, no está bien burlarse de Naruto-kun…-dice chocando sus dedos nerviosamente. Sakura la ve sorprendida, para luego despeinarle sus azulados cabellos.

-Eres demasiado buena Hinata-la chica se sonroja por el cumplido-Pero no puedes decir que no tenga razón.

-Sakura-san-la chica solo la ve resignada-Y-yo me voy con Naruto-kun. ¿Segura que no quiere que la acompañe?

-No pasa nada, además la cerda fue la que prometió acompañarme no tú.

-De acuerdo…

No podía creer que esas dos fueran mejores amigas. Aunque daría lo que fuera por tener una amistad así.

Shino y Kiba eran muy buenos amigos, pero eran hombres, a ella le hacía falta una amiga mujer.

-Una cosa más, trátame de tú no de usted. Somos de la misma edad Hinata.

-H-hai-sonríe tímida, Sakura le sonríe de vuelta-Yo ya me voy, *Ja ne Sakura-san-ni bien termina de decir el nombre de la chica, emprende una carrera en búsqueda del rubio.

-¡Ja ne Hinata!-escucha que le gritan a lo lejos-¡Mándale saludos al baka de Naruto!

-¡Hai!

Feliz. Así se sentía, esas dos semanas, como bien habían pensado, se hicieron ETERNAS. Fuer peor cuando estuvo es retraso de tres días. Ahora mismo solo quería encontrarse con el rubio, abrazarlo y besarlo hasta el cansancio.

-Naruto-kun…-musita contenta al ver a lo lejos un punto naranja-¡NARUTO-KUN!

El mencionado voltea al escuchar su nombre. Cuando divisa a su hermosa novia corriendo hacía el, hace lo mismo con una sonrisa marca Uzumaki impresa en su cara.

-¡HINA-CHAN!-grita emocionada, y sin pararse a pensarlo se lanza sobre la chica. La gravedad hizo su trabajo y Naruto cayó encima de una, muy, sonrojada Hinata.

Ambos quedaron en una posición bastante comprometedora y que se podía malinterpretar. La peliazul esta estirada en toda su longitud, con su piernas abiertas, encima tenía a el ojiazul, metido entre sus piernas, con una mano a un costado de su cara y la otra en…

-¡SUKEBE!-grita Neji furioso. El muy maldito de Uzumaki se encontraba tocándole un pecho a su prima.

-Hina-chan…

Con un tenue sonroso, muy contrario a la chica que ya parecía un tomate madura, el chico observaba embelesado lo que su mano tocaba. Sin poder controlarlo, cierra su mano entorno del atributo de la chica.

Hinata gime, asombrada por el gesto del chico.

Para mala suerte del chico, no solo Neji los observaba, sino que también la mitad de Konoha. Estaba a punto de disculparse cuando siente como es apartado violentamente de la chica.

-¡Creo que te advertí *baka yaro que pasaría si te propasabas con Hinata-sama!-el Hyuga estaba que echaba humo.

Naruto trago duro. Moriría. Ahí en ese instante, no antes no después, justo ahora y sería muy lento y doloroso.

-Neji-niisan-Hinata toma a su primo por el brazo-*Onegai no es como tu piensas…

-¡No trate de defender lo indefendible Hinata-sama!

-Neji-niisan… exageras.

-¡Él la ha deshonrado al tratar de hacerle cosas indebidas!-Neji ignoraba a su prima, solo tenía plantado en la cabeza matar al rubio-Ahora Naruto prepárate para…

Mira sorprendido la nube que reemplazaba al rubio. Levanta la vista y ve con sorpresa que el muy cobarde había huido.

-¡NARUTO!-grita súper enojado y sale corriendo tras él.

-¡NEJI-NIISAN!-Hinata también sale tras su primo preocupada.

Y así es como volvemos a la escena del principio. Hinata corriendo tras su primo intentando calmarlo "Nii-san cálmate deja que te explique". Neji cegado de ira intentado cachar al rubio y matarlo "Esta sí que no la cuentas Naruto" y el menciona solo corría como bebe implorando algún milagro que lo salvara "AYUDAAAA"

Como bajada del cielo, los ojos azul cielo captan en su campo de visión un pelo rosa chicle.

-¡SAKURA-CHAN!-grita esperanzado.

-Naruto… ¿Qué haces?-pregunta con una venita sobresaliendo en su frente. El chico estaba abrazado a sus piernas y restregaba su cara contra estas.

-Sakura-chan me salvara.

-¡Sakura suelta a ese sukebe para que lo mate!-ordena Neji señalándolo.

-¿Sukebe? ¿Naruto?-la ojijade estaba muy confundida. Su amigo podía ser bastante tarado e irritante, pero no un pervertido-¿Qué sucede aquí?-demanda saber.

-Es un malentendió pero Nii-san no quiere entenderlo-explica brevemente Hinata.

-¡No es ningún malentendido!-replica-¡Yo vi con mis propios ojos cómo este sukebe… tocaba… el… pecho de Hinata-sama!

Hinata y Naruto se sonrojan por esto.

-Nii-san ya te dije…

-¡¿QUÉ NARUTO HIZO QUE?-escuchan que gritan a su costado.

-Algún dios me odia…-se lamenta el chico.

Allí se encontraban Shino y Kiba junto con Akamaru. Naruto sudaba por todos lados, hasta en lugares que no sabía que se podía sudar, nada más que por el terror que le inundaban esos tres.

-Contesta Naruto-dice paciente Sakura.

Si decía que no había hecho tal cosa, lo ayudaría. Ahora si por el contrario si lo había hecho dejaría que lo golpearan. Tantos años al lado de Jiraya le habrían pegado algo de pervertido, seguramente con un par de golpes se le iba.

-Y-yo bu-bueno si ¡pero no fue como él lo pinta...!

La chica lo ignora y lo despega de sus piernas.

-Es todo suyo-dice escuetamente y les deja camino libre.

-Sa-sakura-chan…

No podía creer que su amiga lo haya abandonada a su suerte.

-Na-ru-to.

Un escalofrío recorre su espalda. Lentamente gira su rostro, solo para ver tres rostros deformados por muecas asesinas.

-Te lo advertimos-musitan los tres juntos al perfecto unisonó-Shineo Konoyaro.

-¡*IEEEEEEE!

Es lo último que se escucha de Naruto antes de ser abordado por los tres chicos.

-N-naruto-kun.

-Estará bien-dice Sakura-Ven vamos Hinata te invito un tazón de ramen.

-P-pero…

-Ara ara, vamos-dice empujándola por la espalda-El nos alcanzara en un rato.

Naruto no sabía que al tener como novia a Hinata, también tendría a tres hermanos celosos tras suyo, vigilando que todo estuviera bien. Pero se lo advirtieron y el no hizo caso.

- ¡*TASUKETE!

* * *

Glosario:

(1)*Sukebe: pervertido.

(2) *Kuso: mierda.

(3)*pai pai: significa senos caídos.

(4)*Hai: si.

(5) *Baka: idiota.

(6) *Ja ne: nos vemos.

(7)*Baka Yaro: bastardo estúpido.

(8)*Onegai: por favor.

(9)*Shineo Konoyaro: muere cabron.

(10)*Ie: no.

(11)*Tasukete: ayuda.

Hasta aquí otro cap de esta historia que esta vez fue un poquito más largo que los anteriores.

Como adelanto les doy el titulo del próximo capitulo: Azusa a ver si adivinan quien puede llegar a ser.

Ja ne. Mei-chan :D


	4. Azusa

Konnichiwa! Aqui vengo con otro capitulo, esta vez con la participacion de Azusa-chan *-*

**Summary:** -¡AZU-CHAN! Corre hacía donde está la bebita. Para su desgracia, desconcierto y miedo la pequeña, inexplicablemente, se había subido hasta arriba del tobogán más alto. -D-de acuerdo Azu-chan quedaté ahí quietecita que Na-na va a subir a buscarte-Naruto sudaba de los nervios, si Hinata sabía que había dejado sola a Azusa lo mataría.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**.:**Azusa**:.**

* * *

Ese día Hinata y él cumplían un año de noviazgo. No podía creer lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo, pensar que tan solo ayer todavía era unos mocosos y el solo tenía ojos para su amiga, sin notar a la maravillosa chica que tenía a tan solo unos pasos. Todavía se sentía un idiota por eso, se había perdido de mucho tiempo con su novia pero el hubiera no existe y lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Ahora mismo estaban en el parque, disfrutando de ese día pero no precisamente solos.

-¡Na-na!

Levanta la vista para buscar a la personita que lo llamaba. Allí a lo lejos, en el área de juegos del parque, su novia vigilaba a una pequeña niña que estaba jugando tranquilamente con arena.

Con su siempre zorruna sonrisa, levanta su mano y saluda a la niña. Esta sonríe y lo vuelve a llamar.

-¡Na-na!

Suspira, se pone de pie y comienza el trayecto que lo llevaría hacia su novia y la pequeña bebita.

Se preguntaran, ¿qué hacían ellos cuidando de un bebe si tendría que estar festejando, solos, su aniversario?

La respuesta era sencilla. Esa no era cualquier niña, ella era la pequeña ahijada de Hinata y la hija de su sensei, Sarutobi Azusa. Si, era la hija de Yuhi Kuranai y el fallecido Sarutobi Asuma.

Luego del nacimiento de la niña, Kurenai nombre a Shikamaru y a Hinata como sus padrinos. Generalmente cuando ella tenía algún asunto, la pequeña Azusa se quedaba con algún miembro del equipo 10 u 8.

Ese día Kurenai fue necesitada por la Hokage. Inicialmente Ino iba a ser la encargada de cuidarla, pero la pequeña se puso a llorar y pedía la presencia de Nata y Na-na. Así los llamaba a Hinata y a él, como solo tenía un escaso año y algunos meses no se le daba todavía muy bien el habla.

Al principio la rubia trato de controlar la situación, pero cuando se hizo insostenible no tuvo más remedio que llamar al Uzumaki y la Hyuga. Apenada se disculpo por interrumpirlos en ese día- sabía que era su primer aniversario porque ella y la peliazul se habían vuelto más cercanas-y les pidió por favor si podían cuidar de Azusa. Les explico la situación y Hinata no pudo decir que no. Adoraba a esa niña y él, con el paso del tiempo, también le tomo mucho cariño.

Por eso, muy a su pesar, tendrían que pasar todo el día con la pequeña Azusa.

-¡Na-na!

-¿Qué sucede Azu-chan?

-Juga.

La niña toca la arena para que el rubio entienda. Naruto ríe levemente y se sienta a su lado. Ambos empiezan a jugar con la arena y el ojiazul trata de ayudar a la pequeña hacer un castillo, sin mucho éxito.

Hinata los miraba a ambos con una dulce sonrisa. Se alegraba que su novio se llevara bien con su ahijada, de caso contrario las cosas se hubieran puesto difíciles entre Naruto y ella.

-Iré a acomodar las cosas, ya va siendo hora de almorzar. ¿Cuidas de Azu-chan? Naruto-kun.

-No te preocupes Hinata-chan, yo cuido de Azu-chan.

La peliazul asiente no muy convencida y se marcha hacía el árbol donde anteriormente estuvo Naruto.

Por su parte, el rubio no le prestó mucha atención a su novia, estaba más concentrado en tratar de armar una torre con la arena. Cuando vio de nuevo caer la torra se rindió.

-Si Gaara estuviera aquí…

-¡Na-na tillo!

-Gomen Azu-chan no puedo hacerlo.

Al ver que los tiernos ojitos rojos de la niña se empañaban, exprimió al máximo su cerebro para ver si alguna idea salía de este.

-¡AGUA!

Grita eufórico. La pequeña a su lado ladea la cabeza confundida.

-¿Gua-gua?

-Así es Azu-chan. Me acuerdo que cuando fuimos a la playa Shikamaru dijo que pongamos agua a la arena para así pode hacer los castillos.

Él le explicaba a la niña como si esta fuera a entender. Naruto rasca su nuca al ver, que obviamente, ella no entendió ni pio de lo que dijo.

-¡Ika!

Lo único que había entendido fue el nombre de su padrino.

-Tú solo espera aquí quietecita mientras voy por agua de allá.

Señala la fuente que se encontraba a unos pocos pasos de allí, para que así pudiera entender donde estaría.

-Ya vuelvo. Recuerda Azu-chan quietecita.

Toma la cubeta de juguete de la niña y corre hacía la fuente. Rápidamente la llena con agua y voltea para volver.

-¡AZU-CHAN!

Suelta la cubeta y corre hacía donde está la bebita. Para su desgracia, desconcierto y miedo la pequeña, inexplicablemente, se había subido hasta arriba del tobogán más alto.

-D-de acuerdo Azu-chan quédate ahí quietecita que Na-na va a subir a buscarte.

Naruto sudaba de los nervios, si Hinata sabía que había dejado sola a Azusa…

-¡AZUSA-CHAN!

…lo mataría.

-Cague.

El rubio se auto compadece al pensar en los posibles castigos de la chica.

-¡NARUTO! ¡¿POR QUÉ RAYOS AZUSA ESTA AHÍ?

Hinata estaba totalmente histérica y solo quería una explicación de su novio. Naruto traga duro al ver la expresión en el rostro de la chica, era muy raro ver a Hinata enojada pero el descubrió, por las malas, que cuando pasaba había que correr.

-Hi-hina-chan… solo fueron dos segundos que fui hasta la fuente…

-¡¿LA DEJASTE SOLA?

-¡GOMEN SOLO QUERIA HACER UN CASTILLO PARA AZU-CHAN DATTEBAYO!

-¡NARUTO!

A todo esto, la pequeña niña estaba lo más feliz en la cima del tobogán. Mira curiosa una mariposa que revoloteaba a su alrededor. Con ayuda del barandal, se para y trata de tomar al bicho con sus manitos.

Al percatarse Naruto de las acciones de la bebe, suelta una exclamación asustado al ver que podría caerse si daba un paso más.

-¡AZU-CHAN NO TE MUEVAS!

Azusa mira a la peliazul y al rubio y con una sonrisa da un paso más.

-¡Na-na, Nata!

Los llama feliz, ignorante de que pronto podría caerse y lastimarse.

-¡NO AZUSA-CHAN NO TE MUEVAS!

Grita esta vez Hinata. La bebita empieza a sollozar, nerviosa, ante los gritos de ambos.

-¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no llores Azu-chan!

Trata de calmarla el chico. Al ver la sonrisa que se asomaba por el rostro de la niña se alivia, pero poco le duro pues Azusa dio el último paso que la llevaría a caerse por el tobogán.

-¡Na-na!

Es lo último que escuchan Hinata y Naruto antes de que la niña por fin se caiga. Esta reía a carcajadas divertida por los rostros horrorizados de quienes la cuidaban.

-¡AZUSA!

Gritan ambos chicos al unisonó. Naruto reacciona y corre para atraparla, pero ya era tarde y la niña termina volando por los aires. Estando alto por el cielo, Azusa aplaude feliz y divertida, abajo las cosas eran diferentes.

-La tengo, la tengo, la tengo…

Repitió el rubio que seguía corriendo, esta vez en círculos, tratando de calcular bien el lugar en el que debía posicionarse para atrapar a la pequeña que caía. Mientras Hinata se tiraba de los cabellos y se le ocurrían una y mil maneras de matar a Naruto si algo le pasaba a Azusa.

-¡Te tengo!

Exclama Naruto al ver que la niña aterrizaría en él, pero no precisamente en sus brazos…

-¡Azusa-chan!

La peliazul corre y recoge a la niña que había caído en la cara del rubio. Una vez se aseguro que estuviera bien, la abraza y la regaña por haberle dado ese susto.

-No vuelvas a hacerme esto Azu-chan.

-¡Nata!

Azusa solo la abraza y ambas se van hacía la manta que tenía la comida que iban a comer, ignorando al rubio que se encontraba desorientado en el piso por el golpe.

-Hina-chan la atrape…

Luego de que Naruto se recuperara y fuera a comer con ambas chicas, siguieron disfrutando del día en el parque, esta vez sin despegarle ni por un segundo los ojos a la traviesa bebita.

Al caer la tarde ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a paso calmado a la casa de Kurenai. Hinata iba con un bolso en su hombro y a su lado Naruto cargaba a una dormida Azusa.

-Que día. ¿No crees Hinata-chan?

-Sí, casi matas a Azu-chan.

Le vuele a reclamar. Naruto suspira cansado, Hinata no le dejaría olvidar el pequeño incidente nunca.

-Ya te dije que no fue a propósito 'ttebayo.

Hinata asiente, todavía un poco enojada. Mira a la pequeña dormida y recuerda que día era.

-Lamento que no hayamos podido pasar esta día como querías.

El chico niega restándole importancia al asunto y también mira a la niña en sus brazos.

-Na-na…

Lo llama entre sueños la niña. Naruto y Hinata sonríen.

Si, quizás lamentaba no poder pasar el día solo con Hinata pero haberlo pasarlo con Azu-chan no fue tan malo.

* * *

Jajajaj espero que haya disfrutado de la participacion de Azu-chan tanto como yo. La verdad adore a esa niña y pienso incluirla en futuros caps. De nuevo gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews y a los que todavía no, los invito a que dejen uno (?

En el proximo capitulo aparecere cierto amigo de Naruto que hasta el momento ni se vio a ver si adivinan quien puede ser.

Ja Ne. Mei-chan :D


	5. Regreso

**Summary:** -¡LO LOGRE! ¡DESPUES DE CINCO MALDITOS AÑOS LO LOGRE! Feliz. Ese sentimiento tan difícil de alcanzar. Así se sentía Naruto, feliz. Por fin había logrado una de sus metas, llevar a Sasuke de vuelta a Konoha.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Aclaraciones:** Hubo un salto en el tiempo, paso un año desdes el último capitulo. Aquí Sasuke y Sakura ya tienen 18 años, Naruto y Hinata todavía tienen 17.

* * *

**.:**Regreso**:.**

* * *

El sol se filtraba entre las ramas de los arboles. El viento se remecía silenciosamente pero a la vez removía fuertemente las plantas, la hierba del suelo y las ramas de los imponentes arboles.

En un prado, teniendo de fondo los mismos arboles que el viento agitaba, dos hombres se miraban cara a cara después de dos años.

A su alrededor, otros hombres los miraban expectante a saber sus próximos movimientos. Junto a uno, de cabello plateado, se encontraba una pequeña niña de no más de dos años que miraba sin entender, esperando que no le pasara nada a su tío.

Azul y negro se miraban fijamente, esperando el momento preciso para dar comienzo a su pelea. Solos ellos dos sin terceros que se metan, como siempre fue y tenía que ser. Ambos se lanzan una sonrisa, con distintas emociones reflejadas tras estas.

La de uno desprendía orgullo, prepotencia y superioridad. La otra era amable, contenta y desesperada con terminar con eso.

Esta sería la última de sus peleas y ambos estaban seguros de ello.

Lejos de allí dos mujeres, tan distintas una de la otra, se encontraban esperando el regreso de su rubio novio y amigo. Nunca pensaron encontrarse en esas circunstancias, jamás creyeron llegar a tener más que una mera relación de conocidas y compañeras, al fin y al cabo eran polos opuestos.

Pero allí se encontraban, juntas a la espera y apoyándose mutuamente.

Sakura mira de reojo el perfil de Hinata. Se veía tranquila a simple vista, pero podía saber por su mirada que lejos estaba de estar así. La pelirrosa sonríe melancólicamente. Ella estaba igual y para no estarlo, su mejor amigo había ido a buscar, por última vez, a su faltante compañero de equipo.

De solo recordar que posiblemente vería a Sasuke de nuevo su cuerpo se estremeció. Pero no era el mismo estremecimiento de cuando era una chiquilla enamorada del frío y genio chico Uchiha. No, ya no, esos sentimientos habían quedado atrás y había decido darse una nueva oportunidad para amar pero esta vez a la persona correcta.

Suspiras y recuerdas que esa misma tarde tú y tu novio habían discutido. El porqué era simple y tenía nombre y apellido.

Uchiha Sasuke.

En cierta forma pudiste entender su inseguridad ante tu ansiedad por el regreso del Uchiha, pero también te molestaba el hecho de que no confiara en ti. Tú le había aclarada y jurado que nunca lo traicionarías, que sí en su momento amaste lo profundamente pero eso era agua pasada y ahora estabas ahí con él para formar su vida y seguir adelante.

Una mano en tu hombre te saca de tus cavilaciones. No fue necesario levantar tu vista para saber quién era, al fin y al cabo estaban solas en aquel apartamento.

-¿Está todo bien?, Sakura-san.

Sakura quiso mirar a Hinata y gritarle que no, que nada estaba bien, que se había peleado con su novio y temía perderlo, que su mejor amigo había ido en busca de su antiguo amor y temía que se mataran entre ellos. Nada estaba bien para la Haruno, no hasta que solucionara las cosas con su novio y pudiera ver a sus dos compañeros cruzar la entrada de la aldea enteros y vivos.

Al ver el rostro contrariado la ojiverde, Hinata trato de animarla un poco. No era su fuerte precisamente animar a las personas pero estar junto a Naruto tanto tiempo por dos años le había enseñado algo.

-Veras que ellos estarán bien. Ambos llegaran y estarán bien.

La ojiperla también trata de convencerse a ella misma al decir esa frase. No estaba en mejor estado que la pelirosa. Tenía miedo, mucho, quizás hasta más que la chica a su lado.

Con sus ojos nuevamente nublados, apretó fuertemente el anillo en su mano derecha. El volvería estaba segura de eso, se lo había prometido y Naruto siempre cumplía sus promesas.

-Hoy Kiba y yo peleamos.

Hinata gira su rostro sorprendida ante la repentina confesión de la chica, sinceramente no se esperaba que le contara que la tenía así. Se quedo unos minutos callada observándola.

Todavía le costaba acostumbrarse a la idea de que su mejor amigo estuviera con Sakura. No es porque le desagradara sino que era ciertamente extraño, aunque si se lo ponía a pensar que ella estuviera con Naruto también lo era.

La suave risa de Sakura la devuelve a la realidad.

-Todavía no te acostumbras a mí y a Kiba. No te culpo hay momentos en que yo tampoco puedo creerlo.

-Seguramente a ti te pasa lo mismo respecto a mí y Naruto-kun.

-Un poco, lo de Sai e Ino eso si que no podría creerlo.

Ambas ríen para luego súbitamente quedar calladas, mirando a través de la ventana.

-¿Crees que lo logre?

La duda de la pelirosa salió en un débil susurro que sino fuero porque Hinata estaba a escasos centímetro suyo no la hubiera escuchado. La respuesta de la chica fue inmediata y sin dejar dudas.

-Lo hará, yo creo en él.

-Hinata…

Sakura ve con admiración la ciega fe de la chica en el Uzumaki. Niega y con una nueva mirada de determinación se plantea el que ella debe hacer lo mismo, debía creer en su amigo el lo lograría.

A su memoria vuelven momentos del viejo Equipo 7, de cuando todos eran unos niños que recién se incursionaban en el mundo ninja. Cuando todos eran amigos, cuando todos eran felices.

-Vuelvan… Naruto, Sasuke…

Kunais y shurikens volaban en todas direcciones. Ambos-Naruto y Sasuke-estaban dispuestos a dar todo de sí, pondrían hasta la última gota de fuerza y energía para derrotar al otro.

Llevaban más de diez minutos luchando y parecía que jamás acabaría.

Iban codo a codo, ambos habían crecido, eran más fuertes y estaban al mismo nivel.

Con una certera embestida de su *katana, Sasuke hace retroceder a Naruto. Este haciendo uso de toda su fuerza logra empujarlo y lanzarse de nuevo a la batalla.

Shikamaru, Yamato, Sai y Kakashi miraban con rostro serio a los dos ninjas que luchaban. No se meterían, no era su pelea esto lo resolverían el rubio y el azabache solos.

Por un momento los dos se quedan parados de frente sin moverse. Solo se observaban entre sí. Así estuvieron por largos segundos, que para los otros parecían horas.

Naruto se limpia un hilillo de sangre que corrí por su labio y escupe a un costado un poco de la misma sustancia.

-Perderás.

El ojinegro sonríe altanero sin creérselo. Luego de su sentencia el rubio vuelve a lanzarse contra su amigo a puño limpio, sin armas ni jutsus. Sasuke se pone en guardia y recibe a su amigo igual.

Hinata no podía dormir. A diferencia de la pelirosa que reposaba dormida a su lado, ella no lograba que el sueño la alcanzara.

Mira el cielo y ve que este se había teñido gris. Hacía frío, lo pudo sentir en sus manos, en el aire y por el cálido humo que desprendía su boca.

Era comprensible, puede que seas sus últimos días pero todavía era invierno.

No sabía si era por la ansiedad de no hacer nada y esperar o por simple aburrimiento, pero la peliazul empaño con su aliento la ventana y cual adolescente enamorada escribió las iniciales de su novio y debajo de estas una H.

Sonríe y acaricia con extremo cariño el anillo de plata que se enroscaba en su dedo.

Sin dejar que la mueca abandonara su cara, al lado de la solitaria H escribe una U y dibuja alrededor de las iniciales un corazón.

Naruto y Sasuke corren hacía al otro, con puños en alto preparados para dar el golpe final.

Ante la atenta mirada de todos, ambos logran conectar el puñetazo en la mejilla del otro. Se quedan unos segundos quietos, jadeando entre dientes con los sus manos temblando en la mejilla del otro.

Finalmente se corren para atrás, débiles y cansados. En un impulso-sacando energías de donde no tenían-ambos avanzan hacia el otro, para que ya sin fuerzas sus cuerpos giren de lado contrario al otro y caigan desplomados al piso.

Terminan extendiéndose en el pasto. Naruto gira su mirada y se encuentra con la negra de su amigo-rival.

El rubio comienza a reírse sonoramente. Ver las caras de estupefacción de sus amigos hizo que se riera más fuerte y con más ganas.

-¿Y a este que le pasa?

Nadie pudo responder la pregunta de Shikamaru, porque… sencillamente nadie entendía la gracia del asunto.

-¡LO LOGRE! ¡DESPUES DE CINCO MALDITOS AÑOS LO LOGRE!

Feliz. Ese sentimiento tan difícil de alcanzar. Así se sentía Naruto, feliz. Por fin había logrado una de sus metas, llevar a Sasuke de vuelta a Konoha. Era tanta su felicidad que de repente lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos.

-¿De qué hablas *dobe?

Sasuke se levanto, inducido por el desconcierto que le generaba la evidente felicidad del rubio. No entendía porque estaba tan contento.

Él no había ganado.

-¿De qué hablas tú *teme?

Replica el rubio, que también se siente en la hierba.

-No ganaste. El acuerdo era que si tú GANABAS volvería a Konoha y aquí hubo un empate.

-Ese no fue el acuerdo.

Vuelve a objetar Naruto.

Todo mundo miraba sin entender a ambos muchachos. ¿De qué hablaba Naruto? Todos los ahí presentes habían escuchado cuando ambos chicos había trazado el acuerdo dependiendo de quién ganaba.

"¿Qué tramas Naruto?"

Kakashi sabía que su ex-alumno podía ser atolondrado, un poco idiota y despistado. Pero cuando la situación la ameritaba Naruto se volvía alguien bastante inteligente y astuto.

-¿De qué rayos hablas? Si tu ganabas yo me iba contigo. Empatamos entiéndelo dobe.

Escupe mordazmente todo lo dicho el azabache. Lo mira soberbiamente pensando que los años no le quitaban lo tarado al rubio. Naruto solo le sonríe zorrunamente y niega con la cabeza. Un tic ataca la ceja del Uchiha, el ojiazul lo estaba empezando a irritar como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

-El acuerdo fue, y te cito textualmente…

Naruto se pone en una pose tratando de imitar a Sasuke y cambia su voz para que se parezca a la del azabache.

-Si yo pierdo vuelvo contigo.

A Sasuke el tic en su ojo se le agrava ante la imitación-barata según él-de su persona.

-¿Me salió bien la cara de amargado?

-No te desvíes del tema Naruto.

Shikamaru le hace acordar al rubio el motivo por el cual estaban ahí.

-Ah sí, bueno tu dijiste que si perdía te volvías. Empatamos, ósea que ambos perdimos.

Sasuke iba refutarle pero Naruto se le adelanto para hablar.

-Tú en ningún momento especificaste que si yo también perdía, tú no vendrías de vuelta conmigo.

El vengador lo mira sin poder discutirle lo dicho. Se mordió la lengua, para contener el enojo que le provocaba el saber el torpe rubio lo había engañado.

-Maldito *usuratonkachi.

Se pone de pie ofendido. El muy maldito nunca pretendió ganarle solo quería un puto empate.

-Ja. Vámonos a casa Sasuke.

Naruto alza su puño esperando que el azabache lo chocara con el suyo. Sasuke lo miraba indiferentemente y cuando el rubio pensaba que no le correspondería el gesto, sintió otro puño chocando con el suyo.

* * *

Tenues rayos del Sol se asomaban por la ventana. Cuando estos llegan a los ojos de una chica, se remueve incomoda y trata de huir de esa luz que la molestaba. Sin poder evitarlo acaba despertándose, maldiciendo al estúpido sol que no la dejaba dormir.

Somnolienta observa su entorno y recuerda que no se encontraba en su casa sino que estaba en el apartamento de su mejor amigo, junto a la novia de este, esperando pacientemente su regreso.

Gira el rostro y ve a una profundamente dormida peliazul. Decide no despertarla y dejarla así, tranquila y paz como se veía.

Se recuesta más cómodamente sobre la pared en la que se apoyaba y disfruta del silencio.

Mucho no le duro pues escucha como tocan la puerta. Reticente se levanta y camina hasta la entrada. Su cara era todo un poema al ver frente a ella a la misma Tsunade.

-Tsunade-sama.

Musita asombrada. Tenía una vaga idea del porque la rubia estaba allí pero no quería darse falsas esperanzas. Por su parte Tsunade sonríe a Sakura.

-Están llegando.

Ambas escucha una exclamación de alegría y giran a ver el rostro con lagrimas de felicidad de Hinata.

-Sakura-san… te dije que lo lograría.

Sakura solo sonríe feliz también.

-Vamos Hinata.

Se encontraba mucho mas impaciente de lo normal. Solo quería llegar a casa y abrazar a su novia. Quería llegar para que por fin todo el equipo siete estuviera junto y completo de nuevo. Quería llegar y poder vivir su vida en paz de ahora en adelante.

-¡Espera Naruto!

Se frena ante el llamado y al girar nota lo lejos que había dejado a sus compañeros. Ríe nerviosamente y se disculpa, no había notado que iba tan rápido.

-Ya casi llegamos no te apures.

Le dijo Kakashi que iba leyendo su tan inseparable libro naranja.

-¿Contento de volver teme?

-Hmp.

Niega ante la escueta respuesta de su amigo. Pasa su vista de la cara malhumorada de Sasuke a la de la pequeña que llevaba en brazos. Todavía no podía creer quien era esa niña, pero Sasuke le aseguro que era quien era y él le creía.

-Mira al frente Naruto.

Hace caso a la indicación de Yamato y ve como se asomaba la entrada a Konoha. Agudiza su vista y se percata de dos puntos-uno rosa y uno azul-parados en la entrada de la aldea.

Hinata y Sakura también se percatan de ellos y esperan ansiosas.

Cuando aterrizan enfrente suyo-aunque aun unos pasos alejados de ellas- instantáneamente los ojos de Sakura se llenan de lágrimas al ver juntos a Naruto y Sasuke. Sasuke, después de tantos años por fin volvía con ellos.

Inmóvil así estaba la pelirosa. No podía dar ni un paso la emoción era demasiada y lo único que podía hacer era mirarlos fijamente.

Hinata se percata de la situación de la ojiverde. La toma de la mano y comienza a correr llevándose consigo a la, hasta entonces, inmóvil chica.

Sakura se sorprende, pero inmediatamente su cara pasa a ser de agradecimiento por lo que hacía la peliazul. Corre para alcanzarle el paso y cuando están hombro con hombro, Hinata se frena y la suelta para que siga ella sola.

Así lo hace y corre hasta sus amigos. Cuando los tenía a dos pasos, toma impulso en sus pies y salta y los abraza. Naruto sonríe feliz y corresponde el abrazo. Sasuke no cambia su cara pero pone una mano sobre el hombre de la pelirosa. Al sentirlos junto a ella, Sakura finalmente se larga a llorar desconsoladamente.

Por fin estaban juntos.

Sin poder sostenerse más de sus piernas cae arrodilla y con ella los dos chicos.

Todos a su alrededor miran conmovidos la emotiva escena. Todos menos una pequeña niña que no entendía nada.

Hinata se percata de la pequeña niña y se acerca a ella. Se agacha a su altura y con voz dulce le pregunta quién era.

-Soy Uchiha Hisui.

Hinata se sorprende del nombre de la niña. Uchiha ¿Acaso era hija de Sasuke?

-¿Po qué esa señorita iora y abaza a tío Sasuke?

El que llamara tío al azabache destruye su hipótesis de ser la hija del último Uchiha. Bueno ya no lo era. Pensando que después obtendría respuestas del rubio, contesta la pregunta de la niña.

-Ella está feliz de ver a tu tío. Lo extraño mucho.

-Aaah…

Hinata ríe, sabe que la niña no entendía pero quería hacerse la que si lo hacía. Alza la viste y ve que su novio la miraba, este le guiñe un ojo y eso la hace sonrojar.

Sin darse cuenta tiene a Naruto enfrente de ella. Azorada ante la intensa mirada de su novio, se pone de pie frente a él. La mira a los ojos, toma la mano en la que estaba el anillo y enriada sus dedos con los de ella.

-Te dije que volvería.

-Naruto-kun…

El ojiazul la calla con un urgente y apasionado beso. Tanto tiempo separados, como anhelaban un beso así.

Sakura los miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro y Sasuke con una cara de no entender nada.

-Creo que me perdí de varias cosas.

-No tienes idea de cuantas.

Kakashi le comento sin separar la viste de su libro. El azabache siente un tironeo en su pantalón y baja la vista para encontrarse con su sobrina.

-Tío Sasuke esos dos se etán besando.

-No me digas Hisui.

-¡OYE! No trates así a la niña Sasuke.

El mencionado nota que la chica no usaba más el sufijo –kun con su nombre. Decidió que esperaría y luego le preguntaría el motivo de esto.

-Mhp.

Sakura solo gruñe al ver que lo huraño no se le había quitado a su compañero.

-¿Tu cómo te llamas linda?

-Uchiha Hisui.

Sakura también se sorprende por el apellido de la niña y mira a Sasuke con desconcierto.

-Larga historia.

-Tenemos mucho tiempo.

Sasuke solo hace una mueca que pareciera ser una sonrisa y asiente.

-¡Oigan escuchen!

Naruto los llama y va hasta su lado con Hinata de la mano.

-Tengo… tenemos una noticia que darles.

-Escúpelo ya dobe.

-*Urusai teme.

-¡No se peleen y habla Naruto!

Naruo asiente ante el regaño de Sakura y con la mejor sonrisa nunca antes mostrada se presta a hacer el anuncio.

-¡HINA-CHAN Y YO NOS CASAREMOS DATTEBAYO!

* * *

*(1) Dobe: estúpido.

*(2) Teme: cabron.

*(3) Usuratonkachi: es el insulto que usaba Sasuke al principio con Naruto.

*(4) Urusai: cállate

Tatan sep era Sasu-chan *-* Espero que les haya gustado el cap y que se alegraran del regreso de Sasu-chan a la aldea.

Bueeeno solo agradecer a los que dejan reviews y a los que todavía no dejaron los invito a dejar uno ;D

Ya es tarde así que yo me voy a dormir.

Ja Ne, Mei-chan :3


	6. Petición

**Summary:** Naruto debía pedir la mano de Hinata y eso lo tenía muy estresado. -Tengo que... pedir… la mano de Hinata -Tanto lío por eso -¡¿COMÓ QUE TANTO LÍO POR ESO? ¡¿SABES QUE ES A HYUGA HIASHI A QUIEN TENGO QUE HABLARLE?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Aclaraciones:** _asi es pasado._

* * *

_**.:**Petición**:.**_

* * *

-Quieres dejar de suspirar tanto. Ya fastidias.

Naruto mira mal a su amigo, ese comentario no lo ayudaba en nada.

Sasuke lo ignora y sigue comiendo su tazón de ramen. El rubio vuelve a suspirar, su amigo lo mira asesinamente, asustado empieza comer para mantener su boca ocupada.

Antes de que los fideos tocaran su boca, se mira en el reflejo del caldo y vuelve a perderse en sus pensamientos.

Había pasado una semana desde que oficialmente se comprometió con su novia en la entrada de la aldea, tras el regreso de Sasuke. Sus amigos allí presente se habían puesto muy felices por él y lo felicitaron. Incluso Sasuke lo había felicitado, claro a su manera, su fría, indiferente y particular manera.

_-Hmp, ¿Hay alguien que te aguante? Qué suerte tienes, dobe._

Mira de reojo a su amigo. Sabía que cuando lograra traer a Sasuke de vuelta no sería el mismo, y así era. Era más hosco y huraño que antes, no se relacionaba con nadie y si la gente se acercaba la trataba de forma cortante y brusca.

En pare lo entendía, como una vez los aldeanos lo miraban a él ahora mismo lo miraban a Sasuke. Y no solo a él, también a la pequeña Hisui.

Eran las mismas miradas de odio, miedo y rencor que recordaba de niño. Temía que si Sasuke la perdía de vista un minuto, esa pequeña pagara por los errores de su padre y su tío. El azabache no lo demostraba, pero sabía que tras esa mirada de oscura había un profundo sentimiento de protección con la pequeña.

-¿Puedes comer de una vez?

Sasuke levanta una ceja al ver el sobresalto del rubio.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa?

Trato de sonar lo más estoico posible, no quería que pensara que le preocupaba su estado de ánimo.

-Hinata.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?... ¿Se dio cuenta que eres un torpe y te dejo?

La sonrisas burlona despareció de su rostro al sentir un zape en su cabeza, bastante fuerte. Voltea furioso la mirada al Uzumaki y ve que este lo miraba igual.

-No estoy para tus estúpidas bromas teme.

-Mph.

Ambos vuelven a sumirse en el silencio, bastante incomodo.

-Tengo que... pedir… la mano de Hinata.

-Tanto lío por eso.

-¡¿COMÓ QUE TANTO LÍO POR ESO? ¡¿SABES QUE ES A HYUGA HIASHI A QUIEN TENGO QUE HABLARLE?

-¿Y para que vas a hacer algo tan anticuado como pedir la mano de Hyuga en matrimonio?

-¡Porque estamos hablando del Clan Hyuga, el clan más tradicional y anticuado!

-¿Y? A ti no te interesan esas cosas.

-A mi no, a Hinata si.

-Mmm…

En esos dos años conoció profundamente a lea peliazul y no solo se entero de sus más grandes anhelos, sueños y aspiraciones sino que también de sus miedos, inseguridades y problemas. Uno de esos problemas era su propia familia.

El clan Hyuga era complicado, con todos esos protocolos, tradiciones y reglas.

Y seamos sinceros, Uzumaki Naruto no se caracteriza por ser un fiel seguidor de las reglas.

Una de estas dictaba que cuando alguien se quería casar con alguna mujer Hyuga, la persona debía ir y pedir su mano a su padre.

El tema de pedir la mano de Hinata a su padre lo estresaba mucho, y es que vamos no estaba hablando de cualquier miembro de la familia sino del mismísimo líder.

Y no es que le pusiera nervioso su repuesta, por supuesto que no, a él le importaba una mierda lo que pensara Hyuga Hiashi. Hinata se casaría con él y no habría nadie que lo impidiera. Ni siquiera el tan temido líder del clan Hyuga.

La cosa era que tampoco quería quedar en malos términos con la familia de Hinata, porque aunque le pesara era su familia. Su rara y problemática familia.

Vuelve a suspirar y recuerda la primera vez que puso un pie en esa casa.

No fue exactamente un buen día.

.

.

.

_-¡*Neesan!_

_-¡Hanabi-chan!_

_Naruto miraba sorprendido la escena. Una mini-Hinata había aparecido de repente abrazando a su novia, evitando que él pudiera besarla_

_La niña, sin dejar de abrazar posesivamente a su hermana, voltea a verlo con una mirada desafiante. El rubio no retrocede y le devuelve en la mirada._

_Hinata miraba de hito en hito las caras de ambos. Pareciera que se sacaban chispas entre los dos._

_-¿Quién es este?_

_A Naruto le salió una venita en su frente irritado, por su parte Hinata miraba nerviosamente a su novio. Esperaba, no, deseaba que no se armara ningún lio._

_-¡Este como tú dices tiene nombre, es Uzumaki Naruto futuro Hokage de Konoha y novio de Hinata dattebayo!_

_Hanabi mira a su hermana si creérselo._

_-¿En serio este *minikui es tu novio neesan?_

_Naruto queda duro y con la boca abierta ante el insulto de la niña. Esa mocosa lo estaba fastidiando. Mucho. _

_Hinata miraba a su hermanita con una gotita corriendo por su frente. _

_-Hanabi-chan, no es correc…_

_-¡¿Hay quien le dices minikui? ¡*BUSU!_

_-Na-naruto-kun…_

_Hanabi mira indignada al rubio y sin intenciones de mantenerse callada, pese a la mirada suplicante de su hermana pidiéndole que no armara un escándalo. Oh, ese tonto se enteraría lo que era sufrir la ira de una Hyuga._

_-Me dices busu, tú que usas un ridículo traje color naranja. Eso te hace el rey de los *buotoko._

_Retiraba lo dicho. No era una mini-Hinata, era un mini-monstruo._

_-¡Urusai! ¡*ONI!_

_-¡¿Cómo me llamaste? ¡BAKA!_

_-O-ni. Eres *Oni-hime._

_-¡TÚ MORI…!_

_-¿Qué pasa aquí?_

_Neji miraba fijamente la escena que tenía en frente. _

_Hanabi y Naruto se miraban fieramente el uno al otro y Hinata estaba en el medio de ambos, evitando así que la disputa pasara a las manos. _

_-¡Este baka me llamo oni Neji!_

_-¡Si, porque tú me llamaste primero minikui enana!_

_-¡¿Cómo dijiste?_

_Hanabi estaba que escupía fuego. Enana, como se atrevía ese idiota._

_-¿Qué haces aquí Naruto?_

_El rubio voltea a ver al Hyuga. Todavía las cosas no estaban bien entre ellos después del incidente con el "supuesto manoseo indebido" hacía su novia._

_-Hinata me invito a tomar el té dattebayo._

_-Mph. Solo mantén tus manos quietas… Sukebe._

_-¡YA TE DIJE QUE FUE UN MALENTENDIDO DATTEBAYO!_

_Estaba harto de tener que aclararle cada dos por tres a Neji que el ¡NO era un pervertido!_

_-Eso dices tú._

_-Neji-niisan…_

_Hinata solo suspira cansada. Ella quería pasar la tarde con su novio tomando té y comiendo galletas, solos. A este paso se pasaría la hora del té y Naruto tendría que irse._

_-¡Lo sabía tú no eres apropiado para mi neesan!_

_-¡Tú cállate enana!_

_-¡No me digas así SUKEBE!_

_-¡TÚ TAMBIÉN! ¡ENANA!_

_-¡SUKEBE!_

_-¡ENANA!_

_-¡SUKEBE!_

_-¡ENA…!_

_-¿Qué es este escándalo?_

_Naruto se encogió en su lugar. Genial, lo que le faltaba. Lentamente voltea y ve con temor a Hyuga Hiashi parado frente suyo, imponente y serio. _

_-¿Y bien? _

_-¡*Chichi! Este sukebe dice ser novio de neesan. ¡Y Neji dice que la manosea!_

_-¡¿NANI? ¡No mientas enana!_

_-Uzumaki Naruto._

_El nombrado traga pesadamente y voltea a ver al padre de su novia._

_Hinata miraba nerviosamente, a un costado, a su padre. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar._

_._

_._

_._

Hiashi había sido simple y conciso. No intervendría en esa relación si hacía feliz a Hinata, pero tampoco la aprobaba y también dejo muy en claro que él no le caí bien.

Entendía eso, su hija menor le había dicho que el manoseaba a Hinata y que la había insultado, a nadie le gusta que traten así a sus hijas. Aunque él lo negara, era obvio que le creería a la enana. Del mismo modo entendía el porqué Neji seguí siendo agresivo con él.

Lo que no lograba entender es porque Hanabi lo había insultado y tratado mal sin siquiera conocerlo.

Vuelve a soltar un suspiro.

Sasuke cansado lo toma de la cabeza, para luego sumergirlo en el ramen.

El rubio movía los brazos desesperadamente tratando de que lo soltara. Era obvio que se estaba ahogando.

Pasados unos minutos, el azabache suelta su cabeza y sigue con su comida.

Habiendo sacado su rostro del tazón-y respirado todo el oxigeno que había perdido por unos minutos-Naruto mira furibundo a su supuesto amigo.

-¡QUE RAYOS TE PASA TEME!

-Te lo advertí.

-¡No, no lo hiciste dattebayo!

-Que tú no lo escucharas es otra cosa.

-¿Acaso no puedes tener un poco de consideración? Tengo un gran problema.

Harto del patético estado del rubio, Sasuke deja de lado su comida-por cuarta vez en ese día-y encara a Naruto dispuesto a decirle unas cuantas cosas. A ver si así dejaba de fastidiar.

-No tienes un gran problema, TÚ te haces el gran problema. A ti que te importa la opinión de estúpido clan o de su líder. ¿La chica te gusta?

Naruto asiente aturdido por las palabras de su amigo.

-Entonces de que te quejas tanto. Ve dile al viejo que te casaras con ella y te importa una mierda lo que opine.

-Sasuke… ¡Tienes razón 'ttebayo!

Rápidamente el ojiazul había cambiado su mirada a una determinante.

Él iría y enfrentaría a Hiashi, no le importaba tener que pelear con él si de eso dependía poder estar con su Hinata-chan.

-Tsk, ¿Cuándo no la tengo?

-Tampoco te agrandes teme.

-Solo lárgate de una vez dobe.

Naruto ignora el insulto y se va corriendo hacía el Clan Hyuga.

-Por fin paz.

Sasuke se disponía a, finalmente, por fin terminar su comida, que segura ya estaba fría.

Pero la suerte no estaba de su lado hoy.

Un grito evito que su boca pudiera saborear los fideos que se dirigían a esta.

-¡Sasuke-san!

-¿Qué quieres?

En otro momento, seguramente Hinata se hubiera intimidado ante el tono brusco empleado por el Uchiha, pero en esos momentos tenía algo más importante que hacer.

-¿Has visto a Naruto-kun?

-Fue a tu casa a pedir tu mano.

-¿Na-nani?

Sasuke mira curiosamente a la chica. No que ella quería que el dobe hiciera eso.

-Oh no… si Naruto-kun interrumpe… Arigato Sasuke-san.

Hace una reverencia hacia el azabache y se despide, yéndose velozmente a su casa.

Sasuke la ve irse a lo lejos, y solo pudo pensar lo rara que podía ser esa chica.

* * *

Hyuga Hiashi miraba sin ninguna expresión en su rostro al individuo que había irrumpido ruidosamente, en la reunión que se estaba llevando a cabo con el concejo del clan.

Quizás por fuera se mostraba impasible, pero por dentro estaba furioso ¿Quién demonios se creía ese mocoso para invadir así su casa?

-Uzumaki, ¿Qué significa esto?

Naruto miraba fijamente al cabeza de familia, ignorando que a su alrededor tenía varios pares de ojos perlados observando minuciosamente la situación, sin perderse ni un detalle.

Esa charla con su amigo-y su intento de homicidio-le había ayudado a poner las cosas claras en su mente.

Amaba a Hinata y ella a él.

Simple no necesitaba de nada más que eso. Le importaba una mierda la aprobación de su primo, su hermana, su padre, en fin la de todos los Hyuga.

Por eso mismo entro sin permiso a esa sala. Iba a comunicarle a Hiashi fiel a su estilo-o sea a los gritos- que Hinata y él se casaría, tendrían muchos hijos y ni él ni ningún estúpido clan o regla lo evitarían.

-¡Escúchame bien Hiashi!

Una venita apareció en la frente del nombrado. Ese mocoso lo había llamado por su nombre ¡Y sin ningún honorifico!

-Hinata y yo nos vamos a casar y ni tú ni nadie va a impedirlo.

Todos los allí presentes hicieron al unisonó una exclamación sorprendidos y ofuscados. Ese chico debía ser muy valiente para enfrentarse así a su líder… o también muy pasmado.

-Si tienes alguna objeción desde ya te lo digo…

Ambos se miran y el rubio no retrocedes ante la mirada de Hiashi.

-¡NARUTO-KUN *MATTE!

Hinata entro agitada a la habitación, tratando de evitar que su novio hiciera algo estúpido.

Pero a Naruto no le importaba nada en ese momento. El diría lo que sentía, como siempre lo había hecho.

-¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA TU OPINION!

Todos los allí presentes se sumieron en un silencio total, expectantes a la reacción de Hiashi.

Este se mantenía sentado en su lugar, erguido y con el temple majestuoso que caracterizaba a los Hyuga.

Esa mirada fija y sin un ápice de sentimientos, estaba poniendo nervioso a Naruto.

-Chichi…

Hinata rompe el tenso silencio, pero su padre la manda a callar con la mirada.

-Uzumaki Naruto.

El Hyuga se pone de pie y avanza un par de pasos hacia el mencionado.

-Te atreves a irrumpir en una casa ajena, que no es cualquiera si no que se trata del Clan Hyuga uno de los más antiguos y prestigiosos clanes y además de mi propia casa…

Naruto ya estaba empezando a sudar frío. Quizás seguir el mandato de su amigo no fue buena idea.

-Entras como si nada a una reunión y empiezas a gritar como un orangután sin modales…

Hinata sentía que hiperventilaba. Su novio había sido un tonto, tendría que haberla esperado y con calma, juntos irían a hablar con su padre.

En la sala también estaba Neji. Por fuera el Hyuga se mostraba como siempre, por dentro estaba que se moría de la risa por el espectáculo que estaba montando el rubio.

Oh si, su tío iba a matarlo.

-Y osas decir que te casaras con MI hija, sin que te importe mi aprobación.

El rubio temblaba levemente ante la escrutadora mirada del hombre. Pero tan rápido como su mirada pasó a estar temblorosa, volvió a su estado de firmeza al observar de reojo a su novia.

El hacía todo esto por ella. Por ellos.

-Así es.

Hiashi vuelve a hacer una pausa, sin dejar de ver a Naruto en ningún momento.

Pasados unos tortuosos minutos, abra la boca para hablar.

-De acuerdo.

-¿En serio?

Exclaman los tres más jóvenes de esa sala.

Naruto y Neji sin poder creérselo y Hinata muy feliz.

-Hazla feliz Uzumaki.

Naruto lo mira serio y asiente.

Por supuesto que haría feliz a Hinata, de eso no cabía ninguna duda.

-Ahora si nos disculpan, debemos seguir con nuestros asuntos.

-Hai. Arigatou Chichi.

Hinata hace una reverencia a su padre y toma a su novio por el brazo, dispuesta a irse.

Hiashi asiente y se da la vuelta.

-Arigatou… Hyuga-san.

Naruto estaba inclinado-demostrando de esa forma lo agradecido que estaba-sin que Hiashi pudiera verlo.

Al mismo tiempo, ni Hinata ni Naruto pudieron ver la pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa que se había escapado de los labios del Hyuga.

* * *

Naruto y Hinata ya se encontraban bastante lejos de la mansión. Es más casi llegaban al centro de Konoha.

Durante todo el camino se mantuvieron en silencio, algo normal en Hinata pero muy extraño de parte de Naruto.

-Naruto-kun ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Lo logre.

Susurra con una sonrisa de lado.

Hinata lo mira confundida, no había entendió ni una palabra de lo que dijo.

-¿Qué dices? Habla más fuerte.

-Lo logre.

-¿Nani?

-¡Lo logre!

Grita con los brazos estirados hacía el cielo.

Voltea a ver su sorprendida novia y la abraza fuertemente, levantadola y dando vueltas con ella en sus brazos.

-¡Lo logre Hina-chan!

-¡Naruto-kun!

El rubio la baja y sin darle tiempo, toma su cara entre sus manos y la besa.

La besa como nunca lo había hecho. La chica desprevenida, primero se queda tiesa para luego reaccionar y responder el beso con la misma pasión que le estaba demostrando el ojiazul.

Desliza sus manos de sus mejillas a su cintura; ella enrolla sus brazos en cuello y enriedo los dedos entre las doradas hebras del chico.

Al separarse, Naruto la vuelve a abrazar y esta vez ella le corresponde.

Despues de unos minutos, se separan y el chico la toma por los hombros.

-¡Tenemos que decirle a todo el mundo 'ttebayo!

-Hai, quiero decírselo a Kurenai-sensei y a Kiba-kun y a Shino-kun…

-¡A todos Hina! ¡Vamos!

La toma de la manos, entrelazando sus dedos y emprende una carrera en busca de sus amigos.

-¡Lee!

Grita al verlos.

-¡Naruto! ¡Hinata-san! ¿Cómo están?

-Muy bien, tengo algo que contarte cejotas.

-¿De qué se trata? ¿Es alguna misión?

-No, no. Algo mejor, mucho mejor.

-¿Algo mejor que una misión? ¿Qué es?

El rubio sonríe pícaramente al chico.

-¡Hina-chan y yo vamos a casarnos!

-¡NANI! ¡OH, *Omedetō a los dos! ¡La llama de la juventud corre por sus venas!

-Arigatou Lee.

-Que suerte tienes Naruto tienes una prometida muy bella.

-Lo sé.

Hinata se ruboriza por los elogios hacia su persona. Solo atina a sonreír agradecida.

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

Voltean y se encuentran con el ex Equipo 10.

-¡Hina-chan y yo nos casaremos dattebayo!

-¡¿En serio?

Pregunta Ino sin creérselo.

-Hai.

Contestan ambos novios.

-Vaya… pues Omedetō.

Los felicita Shikamaru con su siempre aburrido semblante, aunque con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Mnñhn, si Omedetō Naruto, Hinata.

Choji igual los felicita, sin dejar de comer por un momento sus papitas.

-¡Hinata-chan, Omedetō!

Grita Ino-escandalosa como siempre-tirándose a abrazar a su amiga.

-Arigatou Ino-chan, *minna-san.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?

Hinata ve radiante como Naruto seguía contando la feliz noticia a todo el mundo.

Ver la sonrisa en su cara no tenía precio y ni comparación.

Y ella estaba igual, inmensamente feliz.

Se casaría. Se casaría con el amor de su vida, con su Naruto-kun.

Se casaría y juntos formarían una familia.

* * *

*(1) Neesan: hermana mayor

*(2) Minikui: feo.

*(3) Busu: chica extremadamente fea.

*(4) Buotoko: chico extremadamente feo.

*(5) Oni: demonio.

*(6) Oni-hime: no se si está bien dicho pero vendría a ser princesa demonio (Oni=demonio; Hime=princesa)

*(7) Chichi: padre.

*(8) Matte: espera.

*(9) Omedetō: felicidades.

*(10) Minna: todos.

Hasta aquí con el capitulo de hoy, nos vemos en el proximo. Como siempre no sean malos y dejen reviews.

Ja ne, Mei-chan :)


End file.
